


Denial

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Denial

“It wasn't me, Professor,” Sirius said firmly.

Lily stopped, and glanced through the window at Sirius trying to brazen it out with McGonagall. It was always good entertainment between those two – the irresistable force meeting the immoveable object.

“Really, Mr Black, little Hannah Jakobs was quite specific about it. She was certain that the boy was you.”

Lily watched Sirius shrug with an acquired casualness. 

“She's only a first year so she must've got it wrong. It could've been any of the older guys with black hair. I mean, I'm not the only one.”

“She seemed quite sure,” Professor McGonagall said doubtfully; but Sirius continued to look innocently blank. “Well, if you're certain that it has nothing to do with you – that you are not the boy who saved Hannah from being badly bullied by those older children, I suppose I shall have to take your word for it. All right. You may go, Sirius.”

Lily grinned as she continued on her way. Typical Sirius. Sirius would own up without a second's thought to accusations of rule-breaking, of disobedience, of insolence, of tricks and plots. But never - _never_ \- would it be possible to persuade him to admit to an act of kindness.


End file.
